Retribution
by darkK88
Summary: Revan vanished without a trace. 10 years later she returns, revealing her unknown heritage. Sith's betrayal comes to light and Canderous plays more of a role in her new life than ever before. As a friend or something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I do not own the characters, that honor belongs to Bioware**

The shuttle landed on Onderon leaving behind a passenger who had not been seen or heard from in over 10 years. Black cloak billowing in the light breeze, the woman stepped down the steps exiting the shuttle. Every male around could not help but eye the woman. She was beautiful with long black hair, deep blue eyes, soft pale skin. Rounded red lips and an air of confidence that clearly said she was someone not be taken lightly. Her clothes, a simple black tunic and pants. Black leather bracers rested on each of her arms. A lightsaber swung from her right hip. Longer handled than most and intricate in it's design. The weapon was of the double bladed kind and silver Mandalorian markings wrapped around the black handle. Revan stopped for moment and looked at the next shuttle that had landed. For an instant she thought she had sensed an echo in the force, but it could no longer be felt. Dismissing it for now, Revan proceeded to her next location. The royal palace of Onderon in the city Iziz. The building's structure was vast and brilliantly detailed with white pillars and ancient symbols of the native tongue. Walking straight up to the nearest guard, a swipe of her hand to give the gentlest nudge in the force to allow her to speak with the queen. The guard obliged and took Revan deep into the throne room. The rest of the queens' battalion was startled and immediately raised their weapons. Blocking her path. The queen watched in awe but stayed calm. Revan merely asked, "My I speak with her majesty?"

"Who are you and what do you want?" The commander demanded, raising his weapon higher and clearly aiming at her head. "I am Revan." The crowd was shocked and in disbelief and demanded to see proof of her identity. "I have none of that on me." She answered and with one swift movement lopped his head off with her lightsaber, and quickly sprung forward avoiding any further shots. Standing in front of Queen Talia, she whispered, "I'm sorry my majesty but for the good of galaxy you must not survive this encounter." A deliberate swing from her ignited lightsaber, and the queen fell limp. Her head separated cleanly from her body. The guards opened fire shooting their blasters at full force. A few foolish men tried to come at her with corotis weave vibroswords but failed miserably. Revan's skill with the double blades was impeccable. The silver hue moved in such a fashion that when the blaster bolts were deflected it created a surreal effect. Instantly killing the men that were charging her. With a swift motion of her hand Revan knocked the others clear off their feet, rendering them unconscious, arching electricity through their bodies and then exited leaving the rancid smell of cooked flesh behind. Masking her presence in the force once more, she headed back to the docking bay and waited for the next shuttle. What was done was done. The queens' death would spread quickly but as to who was behind it, that would remain unknown. Who would believe the hero of the Republic would return after ten years and kill a key political figure? Revan planned this thoroughly and the force was with her. The visions once again compelled Revan to act once more as she had done so all those years ago. Deifying the Jedi Council and joining the Mandolorian wars. The Sith in the outer rim had done her a favor, returning her full memory to her. No more would she be a tool of the Jedi, but an agent of free will. The galaxy would benefit from her actions. _Through victory my chains are broken. _Smiling as she left Onderon behind, she would track down her next target and ensure the Republics fate. Only she could keep it safe from the danger to come.

"Onderon, Dantooine and Alderaan have lost their most valuable leaders! Who is behind these attacks?" The Senator of Coruscant, Urias Pren, an aging man asked his most trusted council. In attendance a member of the Jedi Council and an Admiral of the Republic army, a Twi'lek from Corellia named Tonar Nets, a Selkath named Mera Cathun and a human from Telos named Fynn Semtin. "We are unsure Sir. It is unknown what connection these individuals have in common if anything. Or if it's a random act of terror or a coordinated assault against the Republic." Answered Tonar Nets, his blue lekku twitched with irritation or anticipation Urias was unsure. "If I may?" asked the Jedi woman. "Yes please I would like to hear the Jedi's standing on the matter." Urias nodded for her to proceed.

"I have been having visions of where this individual may strike next and until I know for certain the Jedi council is an agreement with me that I go to this planet and investigate. I plan to go to Taris as I believe that the next attack will occur there at some time in the near future." she explained.

"I will go with the Jedi to over see any security details that Senator Renhyri Hanne will need." Carth Onasi saluted.

"I find it a little odd that you do not wish to name who this attacker may be." Mera Cathun spoke up this time. Bastilla Shan answered with the grace of the Jedi Grand Master title she had been given. "You must understand that with these visions nothing is clear. I do not know who is behind the attacks themselves. I merely wish to verify and protect Senator Hanne from any possible threat. I will keep the Senate informed and if the true identity of the attacker is revealed then I will tell you all who is behind it." she assured them.

"As you wish Master Shan. But please be careful. Jedi are difficult to find these days. One would think that after 15 years the Jedi civil war would stop affecting our everyday way of life." Sighing heavily Urias Pren sat down behind his desk and dismissed the meeting.

Bastilla walked with Carth out into the hallway. "Do you think it's Revan?" he had an inkling and needed to know for sure. After all this time he still had not forgotten the woman he fell in love with all those years ago. "I'm uncertain Carth but if it is. I will have to stop her." _I hope Revan is not up to her old tricks. _But had suspicion or a feeling through the force it may very well be sighed and she requested the help of two other Jedi for this mission, Atton Rand and Leia Repner formerly known as the Exile to her aid. Bastilla prepared her shuttle, Carth Onasi stood in as her pilot. T3-M4 entered in the coordinates for the naviocomputer. Bastilla even thought to bring HK-47 with them in case they needed something to bargain with. The droid however would be loyal to Revan and if ordered to attack, Bastilla was certain the droid would not hesitate. Entering hyper space, Bastilla sat contemplating her force vision. After all her force bond with Revan was brutally cut off. Something had happened to Revan but Bastilla was unsure of what or where. She had never spoken to Carth about the matter because he would not understand. She had a feeling Revan was alive but uncertain the condition she might be in or for that matter her mental state. Several hours of thought only left more unanswered questions. Finally exiting hyper space Taris came into full view. Taris was under reconstruction and like Telos had a space station built on it's surface to sustain life. Docking their ship, the four went straight to the government offices to greet the Senator. The question would be if Revan would attempt an assassination or would three Jedi, be enough to ward her off. That is if it was truly her behind the attacks. "Welcome! You all must be tired from your trip. Please sit. May I have one of our service droids bring you some refreshments?"

Bastilla could feel the nervousness of this woman exuding off her. "No refreshments are required my lady. I assure you that we will do everything in our power to keep you safe." Leia Repner sent gentle force waves to calm the nervous Senator. For the moment it was working. "Yes of course. Please forgive me but I do feel safer with three Jedi guarding me. I will retire for the evening if you don't mind. If you have any questions regarding security please ask Officer Grenn." The Senator followed by her double left the main room. Leaving three Jedi and Republic soldier standing in silence for a few minutes. "Do you really think us being here will do anything?" Atton asked. The poor man was slightly irritated at the mission itself. Partly because he did not wish to see Revan again. "You are here for a reason Atton. Leia had informed me of your past with Revan in her army all those years ago. It may be of some use for us now."

"If you say so, Master Shan." Now they had to wait. Wait for how long would remain to be seen.

Revan had felt the Jedi's arrival through the force and she recognized all of them instantly. How ironic she would have to face old allies to get at her target. But that was the beauty of Sith teachings, no attachments. _Peace is a lie. Through passion I gain strength. _Reciting these simple words helped to calm her mind. Standing she felt no need to postpone the inevitable. She was already on the roof of the Senator's home. "Might as well greet the Jedi!" speaking to no one in particular, Revan unhooked a grappling hook and attached it to a suitable anchor on the roof and leapt off the side of the building. Clutching the rope in one hand she used the momentum of the drop and swung right into the window below. Shards of glass went flying in every which direction and as she tumble rolled and released the grapple line all in one fluid motion. Wondering how long it would take the Jedi to realize what she had done, Revan moved swiftly down the corridor. She knew the layout of this office like the back of her hand. The dark Jedi had been studying the blueprints for over a week before deciding to make her move. Up above her the noise created unease and then hit Bastilla like a wave. "Revan's here! She's allowing her presence in the force be known like a beacon!"

"Do you think it's a trap or more of a try to stop me if you can?"

"I do not know Atton, but we must use caution. She is here to assassinate the Senator. Atton and Carth please stay with the Senator. Leia and I shall head Revan off."

"I'm coming with you!" Carth made to move for the door, but Bastilla stopped him. "No Carth. Something is not right with Revan. Please stay here. Protect the Senator." Reluctant to obey Carth moved to the opposite room with Atton. To stay as close to the Senator as possible but to give enough distance incase of confrontation. Revan was already to the second floor, slightly disappointed that no one had come to greet her. "How rude." she said aloud. Rounding the next corner however two Jedi stood light sabers in waiting. "Well, well if it isn't the Jedi princess! Did the council finally let you come out to play?"

"Stop goading Revan. Why are you doing this? How did you cut our force bond and where the hell have you been the last 10 years?"

Revan looked slightly confused and attempted to recover her momentary lapse by saying, "Did you drink a bunch of juma juice or take a hard hit to the head? I don't know what your talking about princess. Last time I saw you was on Dantooine. To afraid to join the war."

"Surely you remember your defeat of Malak." Leia was using the force to read the woman's emotions and sheer confusion mingled with something else, but what? She reached deeper through the force to access Revan's mind but Revan felt it and recoiled viciously. "Get out of my head." she hissed. Grabbing her lightsaber she lunged forward using the force to enhance her movement, ignited the silver double blades instantaneously, the humming whoosh of the lightsaber clashed with Bastilla's yellow double blades and Leia's blue single, creating sparks and attempting to move out of the way, Leia used the force to send a wave into Revan's back but she somehow deflected it. Confused for a moment Leia struck again this time to create a stasis field to trap Revan. Once again it was deflected even though she was dueling Bastilla. _Is Revan's concentration that great? _Bastilla brought her blade up to swing down and then across but it was immediately blocked by one of the silver blades. Bastilla lost momentum and could not break free from Revan's move without losing her lightsaber. Leia lunged in from the right to catch the Sith off balance, at the last moment possible, Revan twisted the middle of her double blades apart and they split creating two separate weapons. She was able to block Leia's attack and still hold Bastilla in place. "I've had enough of this." Bored Revan used the force and knocked both adversaries off their feet and knocked them completely unconscious. Ignoring them, Revan quickly moved up to the floor with the Senator. Atton was ready, he felt her coming. He prepped Carth as well. Sending the first set of doors flying into the second, Revan looked dangerous and like someone had seriously messed up her day. Moving quickly she reached through the force and began to choke Atton. He began to grasp at his throat and was being picked up off the ground, feet dangling. Carth watched in horror as his love was about to end the man's life. "Revan!" he screamed, "Don't do it! Stop! Just stop all of this!" he pleaded. For a moment the woman lost concentration and Atton dropped to the floor unconscious but alive, barely. "Who are you?" she asked. This man seemed familiar to her but how? How did she know him? Or did she know him at all? "Revan it's me! Carth! Don't you remember me? We stopped Malak together!" No that was not how she defeated Malak. She did it alone to prove that she was the true Lord of the Sith. "You lie!" She swung both sabers in her hands around to prepare to strike down this simpering man in front of her but something was holding her back. Almost like an echo of the force or perhaps a forgotten memory. "I love you!" Reality snapped for her that something was not right. Analyzing rationally, something was off. The way Bastilla reacted to her and now this strange man. The sensation coming from the force was overwhelming. She sensed him telling the truth to her but how could that be possible. How could her memories betray her? No these were lies, all of it! She was the Dark Lord of the Sith and these pathetic fools were using every trick possible to confuse her and stop or kill her. Angry at the realization she sent Carth crashing into the nearest wall. Walking over to him, she grabbed him by the throat and using the force to give her strength picked him up off the ground and glared at him. Why did he seem familiar? Again the silent question popped into her head. _Why can I not sense deception from him? _Revan allowed him to drop to the floor. Sucking air in quickly once his throat was released, he tried to find his voice. It was so strained but he managed to get the words out. "Revan, please remember me."

She did not have time for this hesitation but his presence was to noticeable, to familiar and oddly comforting. Then it happened just a flash. _Carth was standing with her on the unknown world. Watching the Republic fleet leaving. He gently cupped her chin and turned her towards him. Gently kissed her on the lips. _The present rushed forward and she almost buckled. Was that the future she witnessed or something else. Confusion, that seemed to be the most common feeling on this mission. Revan shook free of her thoughts and rushed into the next room. The Senator screamed in a desperateattempt to get help. "Please don't kill me, please." The Senator backed up into the corner of the room. "I am Senator Hanne." Another woman with similar features approached the attacker boldly. Revan laughed for moment, how cute she thought a double. I am already making a fool of myself. "Sorry but you both must die." She simultaneously used the force to crush the lives out of both women. She really didn't need to kill the double but then again she did not want the double to act like the real Senator. Making a quick exit she ran to the nearest window and leapt through it. Landing neatly on the ground, Revan ran fast and hard. She had to get off this planet now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly I do not own the characters, that honor belongs to Bioware**

Moaning Bastilla got up first and held her head. It felt like she had just been ran over by a Rhonto. Remembering what happened she desperately searched through the force to locate Revan. Nothing, the woman was long gone, her presence hidden. The Senator dead as well. Sighing heavily she looked to over to Leia. The Jedi was stirring. "Ugh! My head!" she groaned.

"Come Leia. We must check on Carth and Atton quickly." Atton was alright but still out of it. Carth had been slumped over holding his head in his hands replaying the events that just happened over and over again. Like a never ending mantra. _"Who are you?"_

Why didn't she remember him? He never thought he could feel a pain so intense such as this not since the death of his wife. "Dang I didn't think I could feel like that except after a bad game of pazaak!" Atton slowly sat up and dragged Carth out of his thoughts. "Are you guys alright?" Bastilla asked not anticipating Carth's reaction. "How do you think I am? Revan doesn't seem to remember me! Was it something your council did?" accusing was the tone and mood permeating the room now. Leia and Atton looked quietly at one another and chose to silently walk away. They could still hear Carth's angry words as the security forces finally showed up and started asking questions.

Entering the space port Revan walked with determination and quickly found a smuggler willing to take her bribe to get her off planet ASAP. She asked the pilot to leave her alone and to set the coordinates to Nar Shaddaa. Sitting in the small freighter reminded her of a ship from long ago. Was it from her dreams or from the past or future? Too many questions arose during this mission and now she was hell bent on getting answers. Sitting cross-legged, Revan opened herself up to the force and began to search her own mind for those answers. Gently prying into her mind it was as if someone had set up barriers with the force. Confused she pressed harder, the concentration began to cause her to have beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. The barrier refused to break. Irritated that something was placed inside of her own mind without her knowledge, Revan would need to seek aid. Question was from who? The Jedi,no. They are the enemy but the Sith could not be trusted either to help her with this task. For they may see it as a weakness and eliminate her. The Miraluka were all but destroyed. She wished she had their ability to see through the force. Contemplating perhaps her old contact Goto would help find someone suitable. Picking herself up she went to the copilots chair and sat down in silence. The pilot glanced at her but said nothing and kept on course. Soon she would be at Nar Shaddaa.

"This is an outrage!" Urias Pren yelled in his quarters. Bastilla was standing in front of him explaining the complete failure to protect the queen of Onderon. "You were there and you could not stop one person?"

"Whoever it was had a very strong connection to force. Greater then mine. I underestimated the enemy and now I do not know where this person is going to strike next." Sighing, Bastilla hated to lie to the Sentor but Revan's identity in the matter had to remain unknown. Carth grudgingly agreed to this but clearly was at odds with protecting the Republic and the woman he loves. The Senator turned to look out his window and held his hands behind his back. "Do you know what connection these people have in common?"

"I'm still uncertain. I had asked Visas to investigate but I have not heard from her yet."

Shouts outside the room could be heard and two blaster shots went off. The Senator stood on edge expecting his own assassination to come next. Bastilla grabbed her lightsaber and Carth grabbed his blaster, the door burst open and a Mandalorian entered clad in full silver armor. One officer was clinging futility to his arm trying to prevent him from entering the room. Immediately the helmeted figure turned to Bastilla and pointed at her. "We need to speak now." The tone firm but mechanical as it come through the helmet. Bastilla stared in disbelief. "Who are you?" Carth had his blaster pointed right at the strangers helmet. "Mandalore."

"Why can we not speak here?" Bastilla asked.

"Concerns a mutual friend Jedi princess."

Bastilla gasped slightly, apologized to the senator for the interruption and excused herself saying this was a matter of personal concern. Still not happy Urias Pren obliged if only to get the intimidating Mandalorian out of his office. Carth tagged along eyeing the Mandalorian warily. Making their way to Bastilla's personal quarters in the Jedi temple, she turned to the armored man and asked, "What about Revan did you wish to speak about Canderous?"

Carth gaped. "Canderous! Why didn't you say it was you?"

"I don't have to answer to you. My only concern is Revan."

"Revan is none of your concern!" Carth was shorter then Canderous but that didn't stop him from trying to buck up to him.

"Revan is every bit of my concern as she is yours, Republic."

"Please gentlemen don't act like Revan is your property. Ask what you have come to ask and then please leave. " Bastilla sat down on her couch and tiredly looked at her companions. She knew that each man was in love with Revan.

"Why didn't you stop Revan from leaving?"

"I tried Canderous! Revan is strong and," Bastilla's voice was barely over a whisper, "she does not seem to remember us."

Canderous asked one last question and where Revan might go next. Bastilla shook her head. How could she possibly know now? Revan's mind seemed to be set back during the Mandalorian wars and during her reign as Sith Lord. That was it! "Revan is thinking like she did during the Mandalorian wars! I can not believe that I did not see it before! Revan went beyond the outer rim. What if she found whatever it was all those years ago that turned her to the dark side before? Only this time it did something worse to her mind?"

"What is your point princess?" Canderous was not seeing where she was going with this.

"Bastilla I don't understand what significance this is."

"I know where she is headed next!"


End file.
